


Safe in the Arms of Love

by Didi17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean just wants some peace and quiet, F/M, Pregnant Reader, Quickly resolved fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didi17/pseuds/Didi17
Summary: Reader is pregnant with Dean's baby and is driving him crazy. His patience is wearing thin, causing him to snap at her and he immediately feels guilty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is cheesy lol. Enjoy! :)

"Dean!" You holler walking toward the library, causing your boyfriend to flinch.

Sam chuckles, "Here she comes."

Dean sighs and prepares himself. He's faced many terrifying creatures in his time as a hunter but now he's faced with possibly the scariest of them all; his 7 months pregnant girlfriend.

"In here babe," he calls.

You waddle toward him, "I've been looking for you. Are you hiding from me again?" You ask, tone accusing.

"Of course not, sugar. Just looking for cases," he smiles up at you.

You raise an eyebrow and peer over his shoulder at his laptop and see Game of Thrones playing on the screen. You purse your lips and cross your arms, "The Red Wedding episode? Doesn't look like a case to me."

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, "Come on, Y/N. Gimme a break."

Sam mutters something under his breath and quickly leaves the room to avoid your inevitable hormone fueled freak-out.

"A break..." you say slowly, glaring at Dean and chewing on the inside of your cheek, "A break? Do I get a break, Dean? I'm the one carrying a human being in my body. Do I get a break from that?"

"Babe, I know it's been tough for you but seriously, I'm exhausted and I just want some time to myself to decompress. Is that really too much to ask?"

"And is it too much to ask for my boyfriend to be supportive while I'm carrying his child?"

Dean growls in frustration, "Dammit, Y/N! I have been supportive. I cut back on hunting because you asked me to, I've baby proofed the whole damn bunker, I do everything you ask but it's never enough, is it? It must not be because you won't get off my ass about it."

"Well sorry that I want our child to grow up somewhere safe with both of her parents. You know, it hasn't exactly been easy for me ether. I had to give up hunting and now I have to sit here alone when you and Sam are gone and worry about whether you're safe or not. But I don't really expect you to understand that." You cross your arms and glare at him.

"Hey, I didn't even want kids in the first place but then you got pregnant so don't take it out on me if you're really so miserable," he says and immediately regrets it as soon as the words leave his mouth.

Your bottom lip quivers and tears fill your eyes, "Just forget it," you whisper, voice trembling, and walk away.

Sam rounds the corner, coming out of hiding and looks at Dean, flabbergasted, "Dude. What the hell was that?"

Dean sighs, "I didn't mean it, Sammy. I was just irritated."

"Yeah well you better go talk to her. That wasn't cool, man." Sam shakes his head and walks off toward the kitchen.

Dean sighs, knowing he was right and goes to find you.

You're laying on the bed in the room you share with him when he finds you, clutching a pillow to your chest and crying.

He feels his chest tighten and lump rise in his throat at at the sight of you and goes to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching to rub your back. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it," he whispers, leaning in to kiss your tear soaked cheek.

"Then why did you say it?" You hiccup, your voice thick with emotion.

"I was just frustrated. With everything that's been going on lately I'm just on edge but that's no excuse. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Do you really not want the baby?" You ask, your voice small.

Dean feels a rush of guilt wash over him and shakes his head, "Of course I want our baby, sweetheart. I mean yeah, I didn't think I wanted kids at first because I didn't want to bring them into all of this and make them grow up the way me and Sammy did but that doesn't mean that I don't want her or that I don't love her because I do. I love both of you," he whispers the last part, reaching around to rub your belly.

You sniffle and sit up, wiping at your eyes with the back of your hand, "I'm sorry for being such a pain and always bugging you. I guess I get lonely sometimes and I just want to stick close to you when you're home."

Dean sighs and pulls you close, "You don't bug me, Y/N. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you do."

"Well hiding from me doesn't help," you laugh and bury your face in his chest, "I'm sorry I'm so demanding. My hormones are making me a little nuts lately."

Dean chuckles, "A little? Babe, the other day you cried for an hour over that video that Charlie sent you of a rabbit eating a raspberry."

"Oh hush," you smack his chest with a bashful smile and you both laugh. "I was talking about being so clingy and demanding."

"It's okay, sweetheart. The baby depends on you to give her everything she needs so you should be able to depend on me."

You sniffle and curl up in his arms, "I promise I'll be normal again."

Dean chuckles, stroking your back, "God I hope so."

You laugh and smack him again, "Jerk."

Dean smiles and kisses the top of your head, "Are you hungry, sugar?"

"Not really," you shake your head, pulling away from him, "I think I'm gonna take a nap. You wanna join me?"

"Of course," Dean smiles, laying down and pulling you down beside him, gathering you into his arms.

You snuggle close to him and sigh happily, "I love you baby."

Dean smiles and buries his face in your hair, "I love you too angel."

You close your eyes and allow yourself to drift off, safe in the arms of the man you love.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy. Just no flames. Those make me sad.


End file.
